


Wait for it...

by AnimeBurr, fAlSeHoOdFaLsEhOoD (Madison_Ann_Traxler)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBurr/pseuds/AnimeBurr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison_Ann_Traxler/pseuds/fAlSeHoOdFaLsEhOoD
Summary: Stripper Burr is so tired of Stripper George and Samuel's shenanigans.





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this in advance. This is going to be completely in Aaron Burr's View!.

 

Aaron Burr was a stripper, a good one. The problem was... he was bald. Who wants a bald man giving them a lap dance? He was the best stripper and probably the prettiest. He was just very bald. Every time he put a wig on he was judged and made fun. Stripper George had beautiful hair but he was a disobedient beta and the alphas didn't like that. Stripper Samuel was too shy and obedient around alphas. Stripper Samuel was very adorable. He starts trembling around alphas and betas, even some omegas who were more demanding made him tremble and whimper. He was really a little cinnamon, mochi, sweet, baby, cutie, hotty, baby, mochi, cinnamon, cutie. I mean, I was exaggerating a little bit. God, I'm so fucking (Sorry for my french Lafayette) gay. Suddenly a compilation of King George calling me gay flashed before my eyes. Smh.

Then I was vErY rudely awoken by "King" George, screaming "Your gay!" In my ear. I, then kicked him in the ribs causing him to cry out as I sat up and shoved him off but not before socking him in the nose roughly. "Fuck you," I said. "T-that's not nice!" Samuel Stuttered glowering at the both of us. I raised my hands in surrender before standing to ready myself for a rough day of being rejected by hot alphas because of my baldness. I forgot to mention I was an omega, the typical submissive foolish omega. I put on my everyday crop top, booty shorts, belly button ring, and a blue jacket that hung of my shoulders. Then I heard Stripper George behind me "You should cover that ugly egg head with a hat." I didn't even turn to look at him as I flipped him off "Fuck off, whore!" I exclaimed as I struggled to find my favorite belly button ring. "Watch your profanity." He said, trying and failing to copy the Vine. I started laughing and those laughs turned into me holding my stomach rolling around on the floor as I cried. He looked at me awkwardly before walking into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came out holding a brush as he handed the other to Samuel who didn't seem to notice my stare at his beautiful hair. George did notice as he stared into my eyes daringly as he brushed his smooth strands out of a giant rats nest. I grabbed a brush and began crying as I scraped it down my head. The crying caught Samuels attention as he quickly grabbed the brush. I sighed, "Get ready." They got into they're matching stripper uniforms and put their hair into matching man buns as I cried silently. We got ready to go to the men x women strip club. We were like the only men. The only other man was Park Jimin that worked at the strip club.

The rest were 40-year-old beta meth heads. We managed to attract many gay guys which was great for us, but nobody wanted a 40 dollar lap dance from the best bald lap dancer. Jimin was the best at lap dances. He was slow and sensual and by far smelling like the best out of all of us. He smelled like Chocolate and Vanilla while I smelled like Pineapple. Georges smell wasn't as prominent as he was only a beta but he smelled of cherries and Samuel smelled like oranges, and peaches. Immediately when I arrived instead of going to pole dance, I went to the food. Jimin was also eating food high speed and his cheeks looked fatter than the last time I saw him. 

"Hi Jiminie," I greeted the beautiful and small Korean boy. "Hi!" He exclaims muffled by the food in his mouth. He swallows and smiles at me "How are you, Burr Burr?" He asks I smile back "I'm good." I then smell something. I lean closer "Are you pregnant? I whisper. He looks around making sure that nobody heard "Yes, It was on accident with my mate. I can work for a few more months before I start showing noticeably." He says looking scared and checking again to make sure no one noticed. I smile at him "Well you still look as pretty as ever!" I say pulling him into a hug, he hugs back. "Is your mate excited?" He sighs, "My mate doesn't want me to show off my body any longer, He almost refused to let me return to work. He told me he was rich enough to cover it all."

"Why don't you let him cover all the expenses for you?" I question, Jimin sighed "I feel bad, It was an accident and he didn't ask for me to get pregnant." Jimin and I talk before I have to return to my job. (Stripping and pole dancing) I hate my job, the job always seems to pass by fast. I kept a close eye on Jimin as well to make sure he was doing okay as a pregnant person trying to pole dance and give lap dances. Jimin was struggling not so visibly, but he still looked good presenting himself. George still somehow found a way to make fun of him. "He looks like a girl" or "He looks like he overdosed on soy," He said which would make Samuel slap him upside the head and scold him while stuttering heavily. 

The day soon ended with me wanting to kill myself as Samuel and George walked into OUR apartment while making out and I heard the lock on the door click while Samuel whimpered and moaned. I literally was about to shoot myself as I walked out of the apartment building. I stalked angrily to the grocery store, running into the automatically opening door, it was broken. I turned to go into the other one entering with ease as I began browsing the aisles for food, makeup, and hairbrushes since George's broke because of his rat nest.

Then to make my day 100000% better a random hot alpha came up to me and said: "I hope you manage to cure your cancer!" He said smiling sweetly at me. I just smile awkwardly "Thanks..." I sniffed the air. "You smell like Jimin! Are you his mate?" I ask excitedly. He nodded slightly blushing. "Wait... How did you smell it? Jimin has been covering my smell as to not get in trouble by his boss." He asks. "I have a better sense of smell then almost everybody, I caught the slightest hint of your scent and I couldn't get it out of my nose. I work with him He's a good friend of mine!" I say smiling as I smelled Jimin's sweet (A little too sweet for my taste) "So you're a stripper? I didn't know they accepted strippers with cancer." He said looking thoughtful.

"Bro, I don't have cancer, I was born this way and my friends make fun of me when I wear a wig," I say glaring up at the tall alpha who smelled like peppermint patties (Peppermint (Jungkook)+ Chocolate (Jimin)) His eyes widened "I'm so sorry!" He said grabbing my hand and bowing to me repeatedly. I sighed taking my hand back, saying bye, and walking to the cashier to buy the stuff then head home and check if they were still going at each other's guts. I walked home very slowly. I reached home noticing our door was unlocked. I quietly opened the door hearing and seeing something nasty.

George was hovering over Samuel as he sensually rolls his hips entering Samuel and turning him into a whimpering mess. my mouth opened and I gagged in disgust making them notice my presence.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. T W O

*Timu Skipu To Three Months Later*

I was heading to the nearest Hungry Howies with my "friends". I was wearing a cheap hoodie that was almost too small for me and Skinny Jeans, George wearing a Nike shirt and shorts, and Samuel wearing a dress and tights. I opened the door and walked up to The counter and I put my hand in my Pocket getting my wallet and saying "Pepperoni Pizza Please" and sat at a table with more than 3 seats. I got my Phone out and Played Flappy birds, Around 2 minutes later I heard someone scream "Burr!" It was Jimin And His Mate. As Jimin screamed my name I got a shiver down my spine

Jimin ran over to me and hugged me "Hi Jimin" I said as I lifted an eyebrow "What Are you And Jungkook doing here?" Jimin and Jungkook sat right beside me and said "We Got Hungry, We ordered a pizza, And We had a friend named Howie over at our house-" we were rudely interrupted by George giggling softly so I put a finger over his lip making sure he Wasn't Rude He somehow still Shouted "You Both Look like each other! Being Incest is gross" Jungkook started Getting red Until He finally Bit George, I saw our Pizza being finished, I Ran To Get The Pizza And Said "Come On let's Get Home." I turned to Jungkook and Jimin for the last time mouthing 'sorry'.

Samuel helped lift George Up And comforted Him While Walking behind me, while George Whimpered and rubbing his arm where Jungkook had bit him While Walking down the rodes We see Alexander And John Holding hands "Pardon me, Is It true you're the strippers?.... Sir's?" Alex said as John Stopped holding Alex's Hand, And George Stepped in front of me and said "That depends who's Askin'?" I grabbed George's Shoulder and forced him to continue walking. It felt like Hours of walking but it was only 16 Minutes to get home. We got home like 29 minutes later thanks To George and Now our Pizza Is Cold, But Pizza Is Pizza.

We Opened the door to the house and closing it quietly, I placed the Pizza on the table and grabbed a plate for Me And Samuel, and Then Literally Eating all the Pizza and watched Cringy Animatic's for Spongebob Until I Eventually fell asleep Forgetting I was On The Couch, But Sam Was Nice Enough to move me To My bed and Covering Me. I was In the kitchen Cooking Pancakes And I got The Chocolate Milk Out And Then Got Oreos Out. God, I'm Fat. I heard Glass Break and A Gunshot. And I heard Crying. I rushed out of the kitchen and Into the Living Room, George Shot On The Ground and Samuel Mourning Him.

I started Giggling Like a Little girl, I stopped laughing as Samuel Cried and Hugged me, I hugged Him Back, I said "It's Okay Sam, He Will Totally Survive." Sarcastically. Samuel went to check if George Was Breathing... "No. No. No." I heard a Whisper Coming from Samuel While He Sobbed. He Could Start a Lake. "He's Gone..." Samuel whispered Again As I started laughing And Crying Of Joy. My Head Shot Up From the Bed And I looked over and saw Sam And George Cuddling while Sleeping I sighed and turned on the lamp, then I Looked at The Time. "8:31 AM" I whispered Then Got Up, Putting On My Clothing for Work, Though Work started at Ten it was always good to be Early.

I got Out Celery And Peanut Butter for A Little Breakfast, I Put Down Ten Pieces Of Celery and Got A spoon and Dipped The Spoon In Peanut Butter and Putting it on the Celery. "1... 2...... 3... 4... 5.... 6.... 7.... 8.... 9... 10!" I Took A bite out of one making a really loud crunch, I heard A Yawn and Then someone saying "Up So Early?" I Turned around, Samuel Said it. Trying to Lift Georges arm so He Could Get Up, He Finally got Up And Went To Take a Shower, Leaving me Alone. I Ate All my Celery and Then Got A water bottle so I could Stay Hydrated and Play Video Games. I went over to our crappy game console and started playing OverWatch.

I was talking to One Of My Overwatch Friends That thought I was A girl at One Point because I used to have a HighPitched Voice. "Yes You Be WidowMaker, I'll be Mercy," I said as I Picked Mercy "Okay, I'll be Sniping People With my Widow's Kiss." I silently said "M'Kay" I heard The guy Scream "I'm Down, I'm Down Help Burr," The Boy Said as I Went over to where he was and Healed Him. An Hour Goes Bye. I checked the time "Oh Shoot It's 9:51" I Said Shaking George So we don't be late, Samuel Quickly Got His Hair Done in a panic. 

He Put His Heels on "It Took You An Hour To do your hair?" As George Started getting ready, Almost Messing up and Putting his Clothing on wrong. "You don't Understand You're Bald." Samuel Then Giggled, George Got Done With his Clothing And Just Combed His hair into A Nice Curly Look, I Guess I could Say I was Jealous...- I got Interrupted by Being Pulled By Sam And George Said: "Come On let's go." As He Rolled his Eyes Annoyingly, I tripped on a rock and then uh... Got A bruise. I guess You Could Say, George Started laughing so Hard And Sam Slapped him Then, Helped Me up and I rubbed where my Bruise was. And Started walking with Sam and George.

Once We got to The Strip Club I walked in and Started talking to some 'Customers' As Sam And George Did Pole Dances. We All heard The Door Open And It was a Guy that was drunk. He sat at a table with lots of girls and started flirting with them, Something Caught His Eye. I saw Him Looking At Me So I just Awkwardly Waved Then he Started Walking up to me. I Looked Into His Eyes And Stared at him Blankly. He Subconsciously Grabbed my face and roughly kissed me, I Kissed back After A few seconds of Kissing, I Pulled Back To Breathe, The Guy Said "Come On let's go To My Place" I Nodded While Being Dragged By This Guy. He Opened The Door To His Apartment And Let me Look Around. I Saw A file On His Desk. Charles Lee... I guess You Could Say He Was a General... WHEEEEEE.

He Grabbed My Hand pulling me closer as he attached our mouths as he removed his shirt and then mine. He pushed me onto the bed as he stripped his pants then stripped my shorts. He exposed my lacey underwear "Kinky." He mutters smirking down at me as he connects our lips while he stripped my underwear. My omega instincts began kicking as I presenting my slick filled hole too him. He didn't even prepare me as he thrust into me a little too roughly causing me to moan in pain and discomfort as he thrust in and out of me, each thrust a bit harder than the last it started to feel good as I grabbed onto the headboard for support. He gripped my hips tighter causing them to hurt a bit but It just added to the pleasure as he sucked roughly on my neck. I felt his knot start to inflate as it got harder for him to thrust in and out. He stopped as his knot finished inflating. 

I Quickly Fell In a Deep Slumber The Next Morning I Woke Up With A Pain In My Hips and butt, I tried to Move But Failed, I Looked Over to my Side To See The bed was Empty. I Got Up Still In Pain Trying to Walk Down The Stairs, I Tried Sprinting to My Friends Apartment But Almost Falling, I Knocked Making Sure Nothing Was Happening. The Door Opened to George In His Pajama's, He Saw Me And Glared. I Looked Confused "What Happened?" I asked Rubbing My Head "You Ditched Us At The Strip Club." George Said Angrily As I walked Passed Him, I Heard Mean Girls Playing.

I walked Into The Bedroom To find Samuel Watching Mean Girls The Movie While Eating Cereal. There Were two other bowls As If he Was waiting for someone, He Noticed My Presence And Handed me A Bowl Of Cereal "Sit Down And Watch this With me" I sat Down Holding The Bowl And Watched It. I heard Sam Making Remarks About What's Happening "Regina Is A Horrible Person" Samuel Said While Crossing His Arms. I swear This movie Is So Long. The Movie Finally Finished, I went to make Myself Celery And peanut butter Because Lately, I've been Craving It. It Just tastes so good! I mean Who can say no to it? I finished making The Celery And Peanut Butter, I took A Huge Bite of one. Mmm. I heard Footsteps, I turned around And George Was Standing Behind me, And Shoved me, To Grab Celery. He ended Up taking the whole plate. then I landed on my butt that was already in pain and squealed loudly.


End file.
